Inevitable
by Ponella
Summary: A Ten/Jack MPREG, because I wanted to write one. The first chapter is a bit explicit, so the M rating is well deserved. Please, go ahead and read at your own risk! And please review, but no flaming. It's really a fluff fic :D
1. Prolonging

**A/N: **A bit of Ten/Jack MPREG is good for the soul… if you're already going to hell like I am, so I guess I'd better get started on this now! It can explain itself, methinks… I don't really know when this is set, but be assured it's sometime in between the 2009 specials – oh, and Donna still knows the Doctor, because Donna is cool :D (She ties with Rory the Roman and Sarah-Jane Smith as my favourite companion, so… yeah.)

**Chapter One - Prolonging**

It had been months since Captain Jack Harkness had seen either the Doctor or Martha, but he didn't mind; they both knew where he was now if either of them wanted to contact him.

He'd been a bit surprised to find the TARDIS in his office one morning. It seemed real enough, so it couldn't be an illusion or a fantasy. He ventured inside to find the Doctor huddled in a foetal position against the console, and his instincts took over as he ran to him.

"Who did this to you!" his face and voice were filled with rage, but he knew that inside his heart was breaking for him. The Doctor didn't have any cuts or bruises on him, so the pain could be internal, he reasoned. The Doctor was shivering from cold, when in actual fact the TARDIS had turned up the temperature to try to cool him down, as she told Jack when he began to examine the Doctor, trying to get him to talk.

He knew what would make him feel better; tea, it always seemed to work. So he dragged the Doctor's limp body to the kitchen, silently thanking the TARDIS for moving it next to the console room.

He knew the Doctor wouldn't drink as he seemed to be in a state of semi-consciousness, so he grabbed a funnel the TARDIS had helpfully provided, and she also supplied some painkillers that she told him wouldn't worsen the Doctor's deteriorating health. He'd made sure the Doctor swallowed it all, and waited for the drugs to take effect.

"Jack…?" he seemed to be in some kind of stupor, but at least his brain was now registering another presence in the room and he was speaking to it.

"I'm here." he said, as he couldn't think of anything else to say, "What happened to you?" he said in a much calmer tone than he had used earlier.

"I'll die if I don't…"

"Don't _what_?"

For a brief moment, his eyes fluttered open and he said, "_This_." then he grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and pulled his in for a kiss.

After a minute or two Jack finally pulled free, "Whoa, what's brought this on!" '_Not that I mind_…'

"I told you; I'll die if we don't have sex."

It was like all his Christmases had come at once, "Okay, that's good, but why will you die if you don't get laid?"

"That's not important right now – just kiss me!" the Doctor was, once again, the one who initiated the kiss – Jack was still trying to figure out what it all meant as the Doctor rammed his tongue down his throat. He greatly obliged to join in when he realized that he was _being kissed by the Doctor_. It was better than anything he'd dreamt; the Doctor, when he was aroused, obviously put it into every part of his anatomy, and his mouth and tongue were no exception.

The Doctor had always ignited that one spark of pure love inside of Jack that no-one else had – and now the spark turned to pure lust as he felt the Doctor fiddling around with the front of his trousers whilst still trying to keep them liplocked. He pulled away, saying "Let me." and unzipping his trousers himself, letting them fall to the laminate flooring in a crumpled heap and taking only a moment to step out of them before at last being the one to initiate a kiss.

The Doctor seemed to shed all his clothes as fast as he'd shed his trousers, and Jack took the time to admire his physique. He had a strong build for someone so scrawny, and lean legs that showed his centuries of running. He had smatterings of chestnut hair covering his torso, and how he'd love to run his fingers through that hair – but the sight of the Doctor's cock had him nearly coming in his underwear. All in all, he was enjoying having to save the Doctor's life.

"Jack, I know this is all very fast and sudden, but…" some kind of carnal instinct seemed to overcome him, and he stopped talking but instead turned around and wiggled him bum – involuntarily yet invitingly, "Please Jack, I don't think I can…"

Jack was currently having a conflict on conscience – the Doctor might not have full control of his actions, but then again, he _was_ asking for it, literally. His tantalizing bottom jutting out in front of him as he bent over; it was too much to bear.

"Look, Doctor, maybe we can…"

"No, Jack, please! There's no other way! If you don't do this I'll die!"

A Dead Doctor or having sex with a living Doctor – it was a no-brainer.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothing, saying, "Okay – have you ever had anal sex before? Because you know we're gonna need some kinda lubrication…"

The Doctor looked like he was straining against invisible bonds as he waited on all fours, "Please, Jack, fuck me now!"

As he looked at the Doctor's arse for an answer, he realized that he'd never heard the Doctor use profanity before then – and his answer came, "Oh, the hell with it!"

He winced as he heard the Doctor scream – he hadn't intended for their first time together to be so painful. He allowed the Doctor a few minutes to get accommodated to him, but the Doctor was, as ever, an impatient man, "Jack, d'you think you could get on with it? I'm not getting any younger here."

He started a rhythm – which was soon lost as the Doctor started thrusting his body back in time with his own thrusts, never faltering even when Jack did. He felt it – the surges of raw stimulation coursing through the Doctor which were doubling back into him, putting a halt to any thoughts of stopping. Or putting a halt to any thoughts really, as his brain wasn't working through a dirty haze. He was _finally_ doing it, he was finally fucking the Doctor, and the Doctor was letting it happen, he could have sworn he was dreaming but it couldn't be a dream – not when the Doctor had asked for it, begged even, and in Jack's fantasies the Doctor had never initiated – he'd always thought the Doctor wasn't the type to be so forward about sexual intercourse, but he had proven him wrong in so many ways.

He felt the Doctor's arse clenching around him, making it harder for him to keep going – then he heard it, that wonderful sound that never even happened in his dreams, that sound of the Doctor having his orgasm, making a guttural noise as he found his release, it was music to his ears. Then he felt his own climax, and inside the Doctor it was wonderful – he was about to yell his name, when he realized he still didn't know it, and so just went for a yell of "DOCTOR!" as he felt himself unload inside him.

As he pulled out, he noticed that the Doctor wasn't moving. _OH MY GOD, I'VE KILLED HIM!_

"Jack…" and the Doctor turned to him, with lidded eyes and a flushed face; it was nearly enough to make Jack orgasm all over again. He felt the head of his cock twitch as new stirrings of desire occurred inside him, but he ignored it for now.

"Doctor… what the hell was that?"

"I think… we should both get our breath back first."

"Yeah." Jack said, grabbing a nearby stool and sitting on it; his legs felt like melted rubber.

The Doctor grabbed another stool, and drank out of it, looking like he'd done a 100K run and stopped off at a café halfway through. Naked.

"Nobody's done this to me, and it's not some sort of virus…"

"What was it?" Jack was listening as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"On Gallifrey, as a way of prolonging the species, at a time of sexual peak, we needed to have sex or we'd die."

"Why?" Jack asked, still dumbfounded.

"Prolonging the species – it still tends to work between two different humanoid species. Reproduction? You must be getting it now."

"You… you just had sex with me to get pregnant?"

"Get pregnant or _die_, Jack, it's not a choice I take lightly and you were the only person I could think of in the situation that would agree to it without question."

"You used me!"

"Yes, and how many times have you thought of using me?"

"Allot…" his expression turned from ashamed to angry, "But it still doesn't make what you did right!"

"I know, Jack, and… look, your easily manipulatable infatuation with me isn't the only reason I chose you. If anyone were to be the father of my offspring, it would be you."

"What do you…?"

"On Gallifrey, we fell in love well in advance of becoming sexually active because otherwise two people couldn't conceive when the time came."

"Which mean what exactly?"

"I love you, you idiot; I can only conceive with someone I love."

"So… you love me and we're having a kid together?"

"That's the gist of it, yes."

Jack put a hand to the Doctor's face and kissed him, never having known a feeling of such joy before. "Doctor… you've just confessed you love me and we're still naked." he said, his eyes sparkling with false innocence.

"What did you have in mind?" the Doctor replied, a toothy smirk plastered across his face.

"You know what I have in mind – but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You're the mother, and we're doing it on a bed this time."

The Doctor grinned, "That's two conditions, but I think I can manage that," he moved to kiss him, but Jack put a finger to his lips.

"One more thing – we're getting married."

The Doctor's eyes widened considerably at this, Jack's finger still at his lips.

"What, did you think I was going to go into this without making an honest man of you?"

The Doctor removed Jack's finger and said, "You can make an honest man of me in bed today; a wedding can wait."

* * *

><p>"Who's gonna be maid of honour?"<p>

"Donna, obviously."

"I've never even met the woman."

"Middle aged, ginger hair, likes you allot."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah… she's kind of my best friend, and it is the _bride_ who gets to choose the maid of honour."

"Can Martha be my best man, or would that be 'best woman?" Jack said, both of them falling into hysterics.

"You can have whoever you like sweetheart, as long as you introduce us beforehand." the Doctor laughed, snuggling into Jack's side.

"What will you wear?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I assume you won't be wearing a dress."

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, I don't know about that; I do a very good Scottish accent, do you think I could pull it off with a white kilt?"

"I don't even think there's such a thing as a white kilt. Can you do Braveheart?"

"Why does everyone think that someone who can speak in a Scottish accent can also speak like Braveheart? It's actually a very uncommon skill. Now, the fat ginger Scotsman from the Austin Powers movie 'I shagged a Spy', I can imitate him fairly well."

"You watch Austin Powers movies?"

"Oh, I've been around a fair bit – more than a care to let on. Did you know I have a cinema somewhere on this TARDIS? It also doubles as a theatre, but I haven't been able to find it in decades – the old girl keeps moving things around after a while."

"Do you have a TV?"

"…Probably."

"Wow, you're really mellowed out in bed, aren't you?"

"You have that effect on me, you know."

"What other effects do I have on you?"

The Doctor yawned, "Well, right now you're making me sleepy. Good night."

"Are we going to be making wedding arrangements in the morning?" Jack smiled.

"Let's see…" the Doctor, falling into sleep.

Captain Jack Harkness lay awake all night, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating the Doctor's intentions.

**A/N: **I'll be continuing this, hopefully, because I want to know what the Doctor and Jack's baby turns out like :) I've seen about two Ten/Jack MPREG's that really had potential but were discontinued with no reason, but I can promise that this one will _not _be continued, and if it will I'll make sure to have a damn good reason to tell you all.

Wow, I'm doing loads of short A/N's lately. (Yes, and this counts as a short A/N for me.)

P.S. Just wanted to say, my mum's started writing Doctor Who fanfiction (YAY surprised) and if she ever gets an account on this website, she's very unconfident in her writing (I'm her proofreader) so please don't flame any of her work or I'll be on your arses like nappy rash on a baby's bottom. (Probably only someone British would get that...) Now I have to go feed the rabbits :D


	2. Doctor John Harkness

**A/N:** I'm creating a chapter two now… And thanks very much for the review, **Dengirl**! What you say is very true XD Although in all honesty I'd have liked to get more reviews for the first chapter, but not everyone is into M-rated slash MPREG and I always say 'each to their own', I'm not a big fan of MPREG myself sometimes as most [virtually all] of the MPREG's I've read are never finished and it puts a dampener on things… also, I have an insane feeling that Jack will insult Donna in this fic soon and he'll get a punch in the face for it. Something to do with the baby, I don't know… and Former Judoon Commander Rok Ma is from my favourite Doctor Who novel 'Judgement of the Judoon', and he's in this chapter because he is.

**Chapter Two – Doctor John Harkness**

"Y'know, I'm going to have to go back to work soon; we're still parked in my office."

The Doctor took a minuscule sip from his cup of tea and placed it on the countertop, "At least the old girl's automatic cleaning system is still in working order – otherwise our _little mess_ would still be on the kitchen floor."

Jack hated how the Doctor was avoiding the obvious and how he'd somehow press-ganged him into doing the same. Putting his own beverage on the countertop he said, "Doctor, will you marry me?"

The Doctor looked shocked, "This is a bit sudden."

"Not exactly; I asked you to marry me last night and you waved it off. Don't think I'm going to let this one slide – you're the mother of my child, why can't you simply be my husband as well?"

"I'm going to lose you." the Doctor had paled several shades lighter, "I lose everyone. No… it's best not to get too attached…"

"Doc, if you're scared of losing me, you know I'm immortal right? So I'll live as long as you, even longer. Look, you can't think like this in your condition–"

"I LOVE PEOPLE, AND I LOSE THEM!" the Doctor yelled, breaking down into Jack's arms, "I can't love too much… they get taken away…" he sobbed.

"Doctor, you can love me all you like, I won't get taken away." Jack said as he tried to reassure the Doctor – he supposed he [and nobody else] had realized that losing companions had such a detrimental affect of on his abilities to commit – he couldn't commit to someone fully or he'd get his hearts broken.

"Jack, please, I'm scared…" Jack knew the look the Doctor was giving him; he was scared for the baby.

"You don't have to be… hey, let's get you cleaned up." Jack said, wiping the Doctor's tears away, "We're going to be married soon, can't have you looking like the back-end of a horse." the Doctor smiled at this and composed himself.

"Yes, I suppose so." most of the colour had gone back into his face, "Am I going to be Mr Harkness after we're married?"

"Do you have a real name? Because I'm gonna need to know it if we're married."

The Doctor leaned in close to him, "Oh my mate can know it, and guess what you are." he said, eyes sparkling.

"Your boyfriend?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Look, my Earth name is John Smith – howzabout I'm called John Harkness once we're married?"

"We're getting married on Earth?" Jack said, confusion etched across his face.

"Where did you think we're getting married, the moon? We can hardly do it on _my_ planet."

"No, and I know." Jack said, putting a hand to the Doctor's face, "but aren't you upset about it? You should be, you usually are."

"My planet is long gone and you are not – that burden has finally been lifted from my shoulders." the Doctor said, beaming.

"Yeah, I suppose so – _Doctor John Harkness_." Jack chuckled, "I like the sound of that."

"Makes a change from _John Smith_ I guess; I've been using that one for centuries."

Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor from behind and said, "We're having a baby… I still can't believe it, how is it possible?"

"My kind were like seahorses, Jack." the Doctor said, "The males were the ones who carried the children before birth, and were generally the mother throughout their whole lives. Of course, millennia before I was born, looming came into fashion and natural reproduction went out the window – some, like me, were the exception in this."

"So… have you been pregnant before?"

"When I find the right mate, my body is sexually active all the time – if I don't, I'm sterile."

Jack's eyes widened, "So when you started fancying me you became… un-sterile?"

"Yes, it's actually fascinating." the Doctor grinned.

"Figures you'd only look at it from a medical standpoint. Will I have to read up on seahorses because of this?"

The Doctor's grin faltered, "Why?"

"You said something about seahorses, they don't just come into conversation naturally."

The Doctor gave a hearty laugh and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "No, Jack, you won't have to read up on seahorses – but you're going to have to help me with wedding invitations."

"Oh really, who're we inviting?"

"Well, Donna and her granddad for one – Donna's my maid of honour and her granddad's a nice bloke."

"Am I going to get an explanation for every person you decide to invite."

"Only if you don't know them – that reminds me, who're you going to invite?"

"Probably just Gwen and her husband; there aren't many people who I can call 'friends'."

"How about we have an engagement party? And we can tell everyone about the pregnancy at the party too."

There was a knock on the TARDIS doors – a knock that reverberated throughout the whole TARDIS and met them in the kitchen, so much that their drinks fell over.

The Doctor and Jack shared a glance, Jack saying, "Automatic cleaning system, right?" both of them running to see what had caused the tremors.

"Rok Ma! Nice of you to drop by, but… how did you get here?" the Doctor said, shaking the Judoon's hand.

Rok Ma looked confused – confused for a Judoon anyway, "TARDIS parked in office."

"Oh, your and Nikki's office?"

"Wait, who's he?" Jack asked, pointing to the Judoon in their midsts.

"Oh – Jack Harkness, Former Judoon Commander Rok Ma. Former Judoon Commander Rok Ma, Jack Harkness. Right, are we all acquainted? Because I'm going to put the kettle on."

"_Former_ Judoon Commander?" Jack said, eyeing the Judoon up as the Doctor busied himself with tea.

"Position had nothing left to offer." the Judoon grunted nonchalantly.

"I'm Jack – the Doctor's fiancée." Jack said, sticking out his hand which Rok Ma then shook – despite not being like other Judoon, Rok Ma was still a rhinoceros of few words and Jack had taken a liking to him.

"Not here on social call." Rok Ma said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Here for child." Rok Ma said, "Registration to Shadow Proclamation."

The Doctor took this moment to walk back in, "Right, kettle's on, err… Rok, do you drink tea?"

"Like I said to him," the Judoon said, motioning to Jack, "Not here on social call. Here for child."

"Doctor, what is he talking about?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, that! Right, well – I made a pact with the Shadow Proclamation. When I was to become pregnant – which is now – the TARDIS would automatically locate my liaison with the Shadow Proclamation, Rok Ma here – he's someone I can trust, you see, to help me make sure that our child is put under the protection of the Shadow Proclamation – the SP and I have never been on, ah, good terms."

"And when were you going to tell me about this?"

The Doctor frowned, "These procedures were taken before we even got together, Jack, I forgot about them until today."

"You _forgot_ about our child's safety?"

"No – I just wasn't aware that the TARDIS would lock onto Rok so fast after our child's conceiving."

Rok Ma put his hands up in defeat, "Have created awkward situation… will talk to you later." and he walked out of the room.

They were left on their own in the console room – both fuming, the Doctor less so as his anger dissipated, "Jack, I don't want to argue. I just want to get married, have this baby and we can go to being happy again. I'm sorry about not telling you about the protection, I only remembered it this morning and there wasn't really time to tell you, considering I forgot when the morning sickness came on and now we've got a wedding to prepare for as well as a baby."

For once, Jack noticed that the Doctor looked weary and said, "You go back to bed, I'm sure I can make arrangements for the engagement party; just give me names, phone-numbers, and coordinates – in fact, does the TARDIS know who you want to invite?"

"…Yes, but–"

"Then she can help me! Look, you just go and get some rest – Captain's orders."

"Is that a play on _Doctor's orders_?"

"What do you think? Now," Jack said, slapping the Doctor on the bum, "get your ass in that bed!"

"No goodnight kiss?" the Doctor said

"It's the middle of the day, now am I going to have to carry you to that bed?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" the Doctor said, walking out of the console room.

Jack looking up at the big columned time-rotor running through the centre of the console and said, "Can you help me?"

The familiar whirring sound started up as the inner-mechanism of the time-rotor began its regular bobbing-up-and-down routine, and then stopped.

"What? Oh, yeah, Rok Ma." he walked out of the console room into Rok Ma's office, "Nice place you got here, same can't be said for my office I'm afraid."

"Doctor had best intentions." Rok Ma said.

"Yeah, I know – and I suppose I can't be a grouch about it, we only want what's best for our child and police protection is the best way to go about it. I really came here to say he's asleep – I have wedding preparations to make, so can we talk about this another time."

The Judoon waved him off, saying, "You're not only one who has work."

Jack walked back into the TARDIS, and as takeoff was initialized he wondered if a Judoon had just made a joke.

**A/N: **So, the Doctor's insecure and then he's playful. He's the amazing two-faced man! Yeah, it's just where my mind goes with it. Better get this up before I have to go to bed… I've got about 5 mins here. Please review! It was very fun and challenging to write Judoon dialogue, I had to make mistakes on purpose!


End file.
